


锁孔/In the Eye of the Beholder: Keyhole

by bicyclecrazy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, First Times, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: Blair看到一些他不该看的东西。（中文翻译，中文约15000字。）





	锁孔/In the Eye of the Beholder: Keyhole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [In The Eye Of The Beholder: Keyhole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/794099) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



“我去健身房了。”Jim Ellison穿着外套，提着健身包，一边说一边走向玄关。

Blair Sandburg随意地挥挥手，“嗯呢，加油。”

健身房？天啊。Sandburg瞥了一眼紧闭的大门，默默翻了个白眼。他们刚刚结束一个案子，Jim在码头追出足足1.5英里才把那个逃犯狠狠按到地上，现在他还要去锻炼？

服了你。

但是忽然间，一个念头闪电般划过，Blair猛地跳起来，抓起挂钩上的外套，溜出门。

Jim已经出发，不过Blair的车停得很靠近前门，当他坐进沃尔沃的前座，还能看到Jim的卡车在街那头预热。天气很冷，Blair搓搓冰冷的手，往上呵了一口气。

卡车车灯亮起，接着开动，Blair等了一会儿，才慢慢开出去。健身房，Blair暗暗哼了一声，他很确定Jim不是去锻炼，不过他想亲自证明他的猜想——健身只是一个幌子，一个礼貌性的社交借口。

用来遮掩Jim想躲开他的事实。

最初并没有发觉，但是Jim出门之后他就想起来了：Jim突然决定要去健身之前看向他的那个表情，带着点焦虑， 还有点不耐烦。类似的情况并不多，所以Blair花了一段时间才发现这些“突然的锻炼”背后暗藏的模式。Blair Sandburg擅于发掘各种各样的模式，但是这一个让他觉得很受伤：每次Blair在工作中搞砸了的时候，Jim就会去所谓的“健身房”。

Blair在这种情况第三次发生的时候注意到了，那次他也在案件调查的过程中搞砸，“搞砸”的意思是诸如被手枪指着，被持刀劫持，或者干脆被击倒昏迷等等。每当这时候，Jim就会露出那种神经质的不安表情，并且举止怪异，异常沉默，像和周围隔着一层冰冷的罩子，接着一逮到机会就消失得无影无踪。

Blair知道Jim在尽量忍让，他躲出去就是避免在气头上说出难听的话过后再后悔。可这正是让Blair感到生气和难过的地方，因为见鬼的，他真的非常用力也非常辛苦地在努力了，他不是科班出身的警察，可他尽力想要跟上。

所以，Jim对他失望的这个事实让Blair很难过。三年了，他对Jim来说仍然是一个双面blessing ——作为向导，当然很好；但是作为警局搭档，只能算一个负担。可是他努力了，不是吗？Jim应该知道的——噢，他当然知道，所以他只是躲开而不是朝Blair大声斥责。可Blair倒宁愿被大声斥责，那至少说明Jim认为他应该有所改进，而不是认命地接受他的不称职。

哈，抓到你了。

卡车在一个红绿灯路口右转，那可不是去警局和警局健身房的方向，Blair往仪表盘上狠狠锤了一下，好像赢得一场奇怪的胜利。去他的健身房，这混蛋一定去哪个秘密的条子酒吧，跟其他警察抱怨有个人类学家矮个子总是挡他的道！

然而卡车并没有开往酒吧、餐厅或者电影院的迹象，Jim渐渐地开到了……城郊？Blair把沃尔沃落远一点，因为路上的交通变得稀疏，街灯逐渐亮起，树丛比城里更密，他可不想被Jim逮到。

他到底要去哪儿？

卡车继续朝前开了一段，忽然驶入右边的停车区，Blair减慢速度等了一会儿，但卡车没有再出来，车灯闪了两下就彻底熄灭。Blair迅速把沃尔沃开进最近的一个停车位。

Blair关掉引擎，跳出车门，快速冲进昏暗的街道。距离卡车停车的地方至少有一个街区，如果他不赶快到那里，可能跟不上Jim。

幸好他认出远处拐角的地方正是Jim的身影，他正大步踱上街道，手里拎着健身包。Blair慢慢穿过道路，小心翼翼地保持着距离，避免Jim转身看到他。

然而Jim行色匆匆，似乎并没有在意除了眼前之外的东西。Blair悄悄跟上，感到越发奇怪，街上空置的车位还有很多，为什么不在更靠近目的地的地方停呢？

到了下一条街道的中间，Jim转身走向一栋白色的维多利亚风格的大房子，Blair在百步开外眯了眯眼，看到门口的信箱，“雪松街45号，弗雷泽”。他收回散漫的思绪，走到近前推开门，好像弗雷泽家的某个熟人一般，随意地往探了探。

好吧，也许他没想到Jim只是来拜访个朋友，不过有什么关系呢，重要的是Jim的确没有去健身房，不是吗？他已经证实了自己的假设，这趟跟踪已经实现了使命。不过他还是好奇得要死：这到底是什么地方？Jim来看谁？Blair快速在大脑里检索Jim是否提过谁住在这里，朋友？家人？女朋友？不，他想不起来有这么一号人。他看看信箱上的姓氏“弗雷泽”，忽然灵机一动，他可以在门口逛逛，看是否有地方写着主人的名字。

但是没有：这栋白色的维多利亚建筑伫立在一片寂静之中，窗帘严严实实地落下，只有门口亮着一盏沉默的灯，表示里面有人。没有任何东西能提示一下主人的身份：庭院里的车道上没有车，门廊上任何没有家具，通往大门的小径倒是干净可爱，看得出经过精心护理。很明显，这栋房子有被使用，但人不一定住在里面……Blair皱起眉。

跟踪已经成功，他应该转身回家，可是他真的挠心挠肺地好奇，来不及多想，他已经越过大门，沿着将庭院分割成两半的车道穿过院子，准备绕到建筑的背后。

哈，现在他发现即使那些窗帘没有拉上，他也没办法透过那么高的窗户往里看。他蹑手蹑脚地来到后院，这里也有一个小门廊，同样干干净净：没有任何园艺工具、小孩的玩具、烧烤架或者类似的玩意儿。

但是有一扇后门，开着的。

到此为止了，Blair提醒自己，这是“好奇”能达到的合理范围的底限，他应该离开了。但他没动，四下一片黑暗，他在寒冷的夜风中站在一个陌生人的院子里，看着十步之外的屋内透出温暖的光。已经到了这一步，如果不搞清楚Jim为什么出现在这里不是很蠢吗？并且，摸摸良心吧，他的行为早就超过“好奇”的合理范围了，不是吗？否则他不会大气都不敢出地站在这里。

今天之前，他从没想过他会是那种透过锁孔偷窥别人的人，不过说不准呢，毕竟这就是人类学家干的事：透过锁孔观察其他的文化。这样想着，他已经快速地上前三步，进入门口的游廊，他碰到门板，周围没有人，然后，下一秒，他出现在屋内！

一个白色的洁净的厨房，可能从来没有被使用过，因为沥水架上没有碗碟，冰箱门上没有可爱的磁贴，什么都没有，简直像商场里用来展示的厨房模型。

“啤酒？”一个男人的声音忽然响起，Blair吓得跳起来。他快速打量，有三个方向可以出去，向左，向右，以及向后返回门外。这时，他听到Jim的回答声，“当然，好的。”Blair打定主意，快步拐向左边的出口，他紧紧贴着墙壁，把自己藏进阴影里，同时发现这里应该是餐厅。

有人轻轻走进厨房，开冰箱，开陈列柜，啤酒瓶被打开，液体“咕咚咕咚”被倒进杯子里，“嘶嘶”地泛起泡沫。Blair一边留意听着，一边斜眼打量餐厅，和外面一样干净，有餐具柜，有六人桌，有艺术画挂在墙上，但是要是说有人会经常性地使用这里？Blair可以把自己任意一顶帽子吞下去。

身后的厨房和面前的餐厅都亮着灯，旁边有一扇通往其它房间的拱门，于是Blair轻手轻脚地朝拱门接近，小心注意着不要进入可能被看到的区域。

餐厅很合乎逻辑地和起居室相邻，Jim正在里面焦躁地来回踱步。Blair听到身后那个男人砰地关上后门并上了锁，吓得叫出声。

糟糕！

那个男人往起居室走去，手里端着一个银色托盘，上面放着两杯啤酒。Blair惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，因为他看到这个男人只穿着一身睡袍，但是Jim似乎没有表现出异样。

他的脸色很糟糕，整个人似乎笼罩在愤怒，焦虑和阴郁中。

“来了。”这个男人很年轻，有着金色的头发，Blair肯定没从见过此人。

Jim抬起头，胡乱朝旁边的餐桌示意一下。年轻男人点点头，把托盘放到那张桌子上，他拿起一个玻璃杯，然后穿过餐桌，走到房间另一头。Jim踱至餐桌前，拿起另一个杯子。

“你看起来不太好。”男人的话也是Blair所想的。

“谢谢关心。”Jim喝下一大口啤酒，沉声说。

“糟糕的一天？”男人也啜了一口，继续问。

“对。”Jim简洁地回答。男人点点头，似乎在等Jim解释。

“我猜你不想聊一聊？”但是他没有等到。

“嗯。”

“好吧。”

Jim叹息一声，“马克，我很感谢，可是我没有心情聊天。”

“没问题。”马克轻声说，然后露出一个友好的笑容，“那么，也许我们可以开始了。”

“我来之前你有足够时间准备？”

“是的，足够了。”男人点头，然后脱下浴袍，躲在一旁的Blair倒抽一口气。马克的浴袍底下一丝不挂，两粒乳头装饰以银色乳环，勃起的阴茎被阴茎环束缚。Blair觉得脸颊发热，衣领有些发紧，然而马克的举动似乎并未出乎Jim的预料，他纹丝未动，只是上下打量马克。

“那东西这次不会松掉吧？”

“嗯，我觉得不会。”马克一边回答，一边低头看看。

Jim点点头，“很好，”他指指马克的胸膛，“拿掉右边那个。”

马克应声，蹙着眉小心翼翼地取下右边的乳环，“抱歉，我总记不住是哪边。”

Blair不敢相信自己的所见所闻，他的腿变得无比虚弱，身子不由自主地滑落在地板上，庆幸身后有墙壁提供支撑。

Jim拎起沙发上的健身包，扔向马克，“我带了些东西，希望你用上。”

马克接住健身包，拉开拉链，“是吗？”说着他从包里取出一个形貌复杂的黑色皮革物体。

“比你那个好用，应该能杜绝所有声音。”

马克抬眼看看他，好笑地说，“Jim，就我的经验而言，所有性爱过程中的叫声都差不多。”

“对我来说不是。”Jim坚持道。

马克叹了口气，“好吧，都听你的，你出钱你有理。这里还是楼上？”

“这里，我不喜欢在楼上。”

“嗯哼。”马克起身回到小桌旁，拉开一个抽屉，取出一个银色的大盒子。

Jim看着马克把盒子放到桌上，打开盒盖，点点头，又饮了一口啤酒。

“沙发？”马克又拎起Jim的健身包问道。

“是的。”Jim轻声回答。

“好的。”马克拿起皮革口塞小心地放进嘴里，在脑袋后面扣紧，然后从健身包里拿出一块红色的布料。一块台布？

不，一件衬衫。

Blair死死压住喉咙里的一声惊呼，那是他的衬衫！

Blair看着马克套上T恤，把纽扣扣到脖子处，感到怒火中烧。他昨天很注意地把换下的衬衫乖乖放进洗衣篮（而不是到处乱扔），希望让Jim高兴，结果Jim却用他的衬衫做这种事，这太无礼了，他就不能不用他自己的？！

马克扣完扣子，掸了掸衣领，又把袖口的扣子扣好，红色的法兰绒衬衣很合他的尺寸：他矮壮敦实，肌肉像足球运动员一样有力，衬衫很好地展示他的身材，衣摆悬在他勃起的性器处。

马克关掉一盏灯，让房间陷入昏暗，接着他走到沙发背后伸手抓住，弯下腰，低下头，打开双腿，背部红色的布料随着他的动作紧紧绷起。做完这一切，他便静静地等待着。

Blair紧闭双眼，这还不够，于是他抬起手紧紧盖在眼睛上，他觉得头晕目眩，但这是他自找的，他吃饱了没事干，跟踪室友的行踪，闯到这个不属于他的地方，潜入别人极其隐秘的私人空间。天呐，他不是没有听说过这种事，但是，在如此近的距离亲眼看到、亲耳听到？

房间里静悄悄的，Jim似乎并没有动作，Blair放下手，睁开眼，Jim确实还在原位。他静静站在那里，啜饮手里的啤酒，马克弯着腰耐心地等待。直到喝完杯中的液体，Jim才把杯子放回托盘，然后走到马克身边，伸出手，慢慢地抚摸马克的背，从脖子到腰。

Blair看着Jim深深吸了一口气，然后又从马克的腰部向上抚摸到脖子。马克没有动弹，也没有抬起头。然后Jim收回手解开自己裤子纽扣，拉下拉链——

他竟然一点儿反应都没有。

Blair感到莫名愤怒，因为该死的，连他都硬了！只是在旁边看着，并且情绪紧绷，万分尴尬，并且他还是个直的，他都硬了好吗？Blair忽然觉得眼下的场景应该名为“Blair的屈辱一刻”甚过“Jim的欢乐一刻”。

但是很快，Blair（尴尬地）发现，随着Jim重新抚摩马克的背部，他原本“无动于衷”的性器开始膨胀——Jim用宽厚温柔的双手摩挲着马克肌肉分明的背，从腰部返回到脖颈，然后延伸到张开的手臂，他俯下身，用自己的躯体笼罩住身下的人，慢慢贴上去感受身下的温度，用脸颊蹭过马克的肩膀——他现在完全硬了。他滑到马克手臂上的双手忽然溜到马克的胸前，开始一寸一寸爱抚他宽阔的的胸膛——

可是，

不对，

Jim的手还在衬衫的外面……

Blair快速地眨眨眼，忽然真正地意识到了他看到的一切：Jim四处漫游的温柔抚摸从没有在任何方向超出衬衫覆盖的范围，他从没有真正抚摸到马克的肌肤，甚至没有触碰过马克碰过的东西——即使对Jim来说，这也细致得有些过头……

唰！Blair脑海里似乎有一道闪电划过，他快速开启向导模式，意识到这也许和Jim的感官能力有关。他稍微松了一口气，至少这是今天这场“好奇心杀死猫”的场景里最合理的一部分，他可以让自己忽视他正在看Jim和另一个人做爱的事实，开始着眼于这个新问题。

Blair专心致志地扑到Jim的感官上，开始快速分类：视觉、听觉、嗅觉、触觉、味觉——然后把它们对应到他看到的场景里，非常简单——

Jim让马克戴上口塞，一个“更好”的口塞，所以很明显他不能忍受任何声音；

Jim弯下腰贴着马克，脸埋在他的背部轻蹭，Blair怀疑他是否能看到除了背部之外的马克的身体部位，况且马克还把头垂得低低的，隐藏起金色的头发，两人对这个姿势似乎都驾轻就熟；

味觉？不是很明显，不过Jim没有亲吻过马克的嘴或任何部位的皮肤，Blair看到Jim温柔地偏过头似乎想亲马克的脖子，但是没有亲到，因为马克的脖颈被竖起的衣领盖住；

味觉？Jim一根手指头都没超过柔软的法兰绒布料以外的地方；

嗅觉？这是个问题，谁知道Jim闻到什么，他们距离如此近，Jim肯定能闻到马克的——

等等——

（不）

也许马克的气味，

被盖住了，

被衬衫，

他的衬衫，

昨天换下来的，

逃不过Jim的鼻子。

不，不可能，Blair感到脑子变成一团浆糊……

（让马克戴上乳环）

不会是这样，不可能。

（衔住口塞）

不可能，对吗？

（不去听马克的声音，不去触碰马克的皮肤）

我一定弄错了……

（穿着我的衣服）

这条逻辑链……

（和“我的衣服”做爱）

一定有什么不对……

（和“我”做爱）

Blair的身体和思维都陷入僵直，甚至没有注意Jim现在已经完全勃起。他直起身子，随手从身旁桌子上的银色盒子里拿出一个保险套，撕开，给自己套上，润滑，双手牢牢握住马克的腰，挺身进入。

（仍然隔着法兰绒布料，仍然没有直接接触）

Jim发出一声舒适的喟叹，Blair猛地转过头闭上眼，他用手捂住脸，眼泪从他的脸上滑落。他不知道为什么，但他觉得他正在为自己越轨的好奇心受到惩罚，这种惩罚是他前半生未曾感受过的感觉，因为娜奥米不是一个惯施处罚的人，他从来没有准备好体会刑罚的严酷。

但他还是听得到Jim操着马克时柔软的呻吟声，当然没有马克的声音，因为这次的口塞真的很不错。Blair想要立刻离开，或者说逃开（当然Jim在十步以外的起居室里没有闻到他的存在，因为他本来就应该闻到他，透过Blair昨天换下的衬衣），他用自己都没有意识到的毅力控制自己保持沉默，避免哽咽得太大声。

Blair匍匐在地，退回厨房，然后撑起身子移到门边，花了好几秒才弄清楚怎么开锁，他打开门，一闪身，然后把门在身后轻轻合拢。现在他又身处黑暗寒冷的庭院了，他开始没命地奔跑，穿过车道，穿过人行道，跑向自己停车的街区。夜晚静悄悄的，只有他慌乱的心跳声，身后一闪而过的窗户里透出温暖模糊的灯火，人们正在吃晚餐或看电视。

终于跑回停车的地方，他打开车门坐进去，试图用颤抖的双手把车钥匙插进去，插进去——然后他停下动作，把胳膊交叉叠在方向盘上，埋下头。

 

:::

 

过了一会儿，他直起身子，收拾好自己，发动汽车，可是他不想回家，无法在这种情况下面对Jim，于是他驱车开回小瀑布城市中心的一条商业街，推开街头的电话亭。

夜晚的寒冷让他打了个激灵，他从外套口袋里摸出一枚硬币，犹豫了一会儿，拨出凯莉·彼得逊的电话。

“你好？”

“凯莉，嗨！”Blair非常感激她现在在家并且还没入睡。

“Blair，嗨！”她回答道，夸张地模仿Blair热烈的语气。

“很高兴你在家，”Blair把冰冷的话筒换到另一边耳朵，“你在干什么？”

“现在？改试卷，你呢？”

“我在想过去你那边。”Blair老实回答，他听到凯莉叹了口气，然后是纸张翻动的沙沙声。

“Blair，我不能，”她说，“我得把这些搞定——”

“别这样，你可以休息一下，每个人时不时都需要休息一下，”Blair说，但是电话那头没有回答，于是他继续恳求，“凯莉，please？”声音里的绝望和乞求让他感到一阵羞耻。

“Please？”凯莉轻声重复，“Blair，你还好吗？”

“我没事。”他在说谎。

“好吧，你过来吧。”

“20分钟，行吗？”

“没问题。”

 

:::

 

凯莉是一个身材火辣的金发女郎，也是全华盛顿最精通西班牙文化的人。她在瑞尼尔大学一边攻读博士学位，一边做本科生宿舍楼的舍监以补贴学业。

Blair向门卫出示学生证然后走进嘈杂的宿舍楼，学生们骑着自行车从他身边鱼贯而过，互相欢笑打闹。

他径直奔向楼梯，穿过一扇扇五颜六色、贴满海报的宿舍门，走到走廊尽头的房间前，门牌上简单地写着“彼得逊，舍监”。

他敲了敲，门很快打开，凯莉一脸“卷海无涯”的表情，Blair理解地笑了笑，他知道那意味着长久批阅试卷后的眼部疲劳，以及对美国的未来的深深的担忧。

不过她似乎很高兴见到Blair，于是Blair举起手里的购物纸袋，“Blair Sandburg救援队来咯。”凯莉微笑，行了个屈膝礼，侧身让Blair通过。

“里面最好有冰淇淋。”凯莉一边说一边关上门。

“mais oui，”Blair回答。单人床上堆满试卷和书本，于是他坐到地板上，背靠着床。（注：mais oui，法语，当然。）

“巧克力味的？”凯莉斜眼看他。

“赞到爆的巧克力。”

“太感动了。”凯莉坐到Blair身边，“马上给我‘赞到爆的巧克力冰淇淋’。”Blair从袋子里拿出一个纸杯和塑料勺递给她。

“抱歉没有坐的地方，”凯莉挥挥勺子，“房间太特么小了，不能在容下所有的东西的同时保持条理。”

“嗨，这里是免费的，不是吗。免费是一个魔法词，想想它你就会好多了。”Blair一边说一边搜索纸袋，拿出一瓶啤酒和一包发酵饼干。他向凯莉示意啤酒，后者点点头，于是他把啤酒递给她，又给自己取出一瓶。

“你说得对，”凯莉用用袖口擦去嘴唇上的巧克力，“所以，你呢，是怎么回事？”

“没什么，只是非常糟糕的一天。”Blair喝了一大口啤酒。

凯莉咧嘴笑笑，“这可真稀奇，Blair，因为说真的，你就像一只不可捉摸的猫咪，总是突然出现，玩耍一阵，玩够了就跳进矮树丛里，消失得无影无踪！”她夸张地挥动胳膊，划出一条虚拟的猫的路线。

“好吧，但至少我从不会逗留过久。”Blair反驳。

“没错，你的时间掐得很准，至少对我而言，因为我可不是一个负责的能长期照料宠物的主人——看看我的植物们。”

彼得逊的植物们看起来确实不怎么精神。

“所以，你想和我玩耍一阵吗？”Blair直截了当地问。

凯莉笑起来，捧起Blair的脸把他拉向自己，“过来，小公猫。”

那天稍晚时候，凯莉惊奇地意识到（并对此感到担忧）Blair似乎想留下来过夜。这是事实，Blair确实想在这里过夜（或者说他不想离开），于是她没有多说。单人床有些小，但他们紧紧地依偎在一起，倒也不是不能将就。凯莉开玩笑地说，她似乎真的回到大学时代，感觉自己从三十岁重返二十岁。Blair大笑，反驳道，他们没有足够的啤酒让这个夜晚真的变成一个大学时代的体验。

狭窄的小床温暖无比，Blair觉得凯莉闻起来闻到很好，于是把脸埋进她金色的长发中。他希望明天会是新的一天，一切将回归平常。

 

:::

 

一切确实回归了平常。

他和凯莉在早上友好地分开，天气很冷，但阳光灿烂地沐浴整个校园，Blair觉得一切如常——平常的回家路线，平常的停车场，平常的电梯，平常的走廊，平常的公寓。

Jim又变成以前的Jim，穿着他的卫衣，看着报纸，喝着咖啡。

“回来了？”Jim随口向进门的Blair打招呼，“厨房有咖啡。”

“太好了，很需要。”Blair回答，声音也一如平常，“我先去换件衣服。”Jim笑笑，向他投来调侃的一瞥，朝他的卧室挥挥手。

Blair走进卧室，关上门，立刻开始深呼吸，刚才几句简单的对话让他产生巨大的焦虑。他后悔告诉Jim自己要换身衣服，这让他感到紧张（因为他才操了“我”）。Jim对他的一夜未归表现得绝对的平静，一点也没有吃惊或沮丧（就像他是一只不可捉摸的猫咪？）。Blair怀疑自己昨晚是否眼花了，或者Jim是否在进行某项卧底行动，或者Jim真的是一个如此厉害的撒谎高手。他剥下自己的衣服，下意识地扔进墙角——他现在一点儿也不想接触浴室的洗衣篮。

他换好衣服，又深吸一口气，回到客厅。Jim听到响声，礼貌地放下报纸，抬起头。

然后皱起眉头。

“你还好吗？”Jim问。Blair试图表现得无辜和惊奇，他走到咖啡机旁边，从架子上抓起一个马克杯。

“当然，怎么这么问？”Blair回答道，他希望自己的声音很冷静。

“没什么，只是你好像有点紧张。”Jim说着站起身，过来拿他自己的马克杯，他站在Blair身后，像一座山，高大坚硬的身躯包裹在柔软灰色的卫衣下。Blair正要否认他的话，但是Jim忽然伸出手掌友好地抚上他的肩膀，Blair几乎原地跳起来，空空的马克杯掉到柜台上。

“小心点！”Ellison截下滚动的马克杯，“你还是别喝咖啡了。”他坚决地说着，拿着Blair的杯子走向水池。他放下杯子，拎起水壶接了些水，放到火炉上，“喝杯茶，让自己冷静下来。”

“我没事，真的。”

“约会很糟糕，还是怎么？”Jim问，反身靠在柜台上。

“不，很好——凯莉·彼得逊，我们认识很久了。”

Jim笑出来，“真的？”他侧身帮取了个茶包，顺便轻轻给了他一肘，“我以为你不会做重复的买卖。”

“嘿，这话是什么意思？”Blair假装义愤地嚷嚷，他“应该”做出这样的反应，因为这是他们时不时就会争论的玩笑。只是这次，这个笑话听起来非常奇怪。

“意思是你一直是一只浪迹花丛的老公猫。”Jim说着，轻轻拍了拍他的一侧额头，Blair又想跳起来，因为这感觉又熟悉又陌生。是这样的吗——Jim碰他，拍他，调侃他约会过（操过）的女人，（Jim在操他）——这就是他们之间相处的样子吗？

“凯莉也这样说。”Blair皱眉，躲开Jim的手，看着Jim把开水倒进马克杯。他转身走出厨房，直到客厅对面的墙壁，在客厅游荡一圈又折返回来，“你是12小时内第二个这么说我的人。”

“是吗？也许如果你别老是到处游荡，这种情况就会减少。”Jim建议道，同时把茶杯递给Blair。

Blair做了个鬼脸，接过茶杯，饮了一口。

“说真的，去坐下，把茶喝了，休息一会儿。你总活跃得停不下来，但有时候你需要停下来，蓄蓄电。”

“像你今天这样？”

“没错，睡个懒觉，吃点好吃的，看看电视，就这样。”他舒展手臂伸了个懒腰，重新靠在柜台上，“昨天太累了，真高兴这个案子终于结了。”

提起昨天，Blair开始紧张，“呃，对，我得说，昨天的事我很抱歉。”

Jim扬起眉毛，“什么抱歉？”

“我不知道，只是觉得我没有把事情做好。”Blair歉疚地说。

Jim思考了一会儿，耸耸肩膀，“我不知道你要做得有什么一样，而且消防斧子那一下真的很不错。”他笑起来，Blair下意识地回以微笑。

“我当时很害怕——你知道，他会伤到你。”Jim说。Blair的胸腔开始发紧，因为他看到Jim的手穿过空气，稳稳地停在他的前额，轻轻按了按，然后撤回。

“没事，只是擦伤。”Blair喃喃地说，觉得有点晕眩。他摇了摇头，发现自己在出汗，连眼睑也在出汗。Jim站得很近，他能感受到一阵阵暖意从Jim身上袭来。

“嗯，还是休息一下。”Jim说，然后走出厨房，回到桌子边，重新捡起报纸和咖啡，“被狠揍一顿之后总会筋疲力竭，相信我，我知道那种感觉，”他假装苦着个脸笑了笑。

忽然间，Blair很想待在Jim旁边，蜷伏在他身边，沉浸在他的暖意之中，他又开始出汗，他听到一个声音响起，后知后觉地发现那是他自己的，“对，我要去补个觉。”

Jim赞同地点点头，Blair的脚支撑着他往房间走去（往远离Jim的方向，可是他明明想靠近Jim），他汗湿的手掌握住门把手，推开，进入，关上门。房间里的温度简直比外面低十度，Blair把自己扔到床上，盯着天花板。

Blair闭上眼睛，试图像刚才自己说的那样“补个觉”，但是脑海里不断有画面闪过，唰——有力的手掌钳住狭窄的腰；唰——手指抚弄着法兰绒布料下的乳环；唰——不断地顶撞，冲刺，深入！

Blair翻个身，紧紧缩进毛毯里，希望这样能锁住身体，进而锁住他活跃的思维。几个小时之前，他还在凯莉·彼得逊的床上，插入她的身体，让她湿润，满手握住她的胸部和屁股，一边猛烈操她一边轻柔抚弄她的阴核，直到她颤抖着高潮，然后抓着她的臀部，继续更用力地操弄，让她再次喘息着高潮，然后她用双腿紧紧夹住他的腰，轻拉他的乳环，他闷吼着射出。那不是很好吗？那是他最好的一次吧。而现在他回到家，喝了茶，栖息在温暖的床上，他的思绪没理由像强迫症一样一遍遍回忆抓着紧实臀部的指节泛白的手掌、深深的反复的挺入，还有Jim坚硬粗大的勃起像变戏法一样冲进狭小的洞口，Jim舒适地呻吟着，继续温柔的挺动……噢，操！

操！操！操！他没办法不想！Blair几乎是愤怒地解开裤子，拉下拉链，握住自己的性器，操！性幻想而已，否认只会让事情变得更糟，已经让事情变得更糟！

Blair闭上眼睛，让想象中的Jim抓住他，勒令他在沙发背后弓起身体，开始操弄他。他粗鲁的撸动自己，想象着Jim粗长的阴茎，脉络分明，顶部渗出晶亮的液体，在他的臀尖滑动。Jim一手抓住他的阴茎，另一只手的两只手指深深插进他的嘴里，爱抚他的舌头，在他嘴里进入又退出，让他反射性呕吐，他浑身虚弱无力，只能在Jim准许的时候呼吸。Jim从屁股到嘴巴充满着他的身体，手指几乎触摸到他的喉头，他几乎窒息，无助地渴求空气通过鼻腔。然后Jim粗暴地握住他的阴茎，用拇指抚弄前端，挑逗他，刺激他，他的阴茎激动地渗出前液，Jim猛地开始在他体内冲撞，他颤抖着，喘息着，屁股和嘴巴里满是Jim的形状和味道——

操！

天啊！

天啊天啊！

Blair突然感到恐惧的降临，他感到自己捅破了什么，毁坏了什么，天啊，救命！心脏仿佛不堪重负，医生在哪里！

眼泪沿着脸颊滑落，他从未经历这样的高潮，他不确定是否还想要这样的高潮，因为这不是他熟知的感觉，好像他不再是他，而是别的什么人，那个人想被操，想吮吸Jim的手指、阴茎以及任何Jim乐意给的东西——

对，这只是一个性幻想，可他以前从来没达到过这样的高潮。

无法否认，不可否认。

下腹仍然湿漉漉的，Blair躺在那里，静静地想着，过了一会儿，他缩成一团，寻求毯子的温暖，仿佛家一般——

他忽然想到，也许他就是一只猫，但是每只挑剔敏感的猫都会选一个家——

（或者死在街头巷口）

而他的家就在这里，他早已为自己选了一个。也许他以前并没有认真思考，但是他在潜意识里已经选定了这里。他知道这里是家，Jim是家，他出去浪迹花丛，乐不思蜀，但他总会回到这里，回到Jim身边。

因为他爱Jim。

于是在高潮的余韵中，所有事情都变得有迹可循，清晰合理。Jim想操他，而他爱着Jim，或许也希望Jim操他——他的身体显然同意这一点。于是一切似乎都迎刃而解，所有问题都不再是问题。

疲惫向他袭来，早些时候说的“补个觉”终于姗姗上场。

他总会回到Jim身边，陷入睡眠前，Blair昏昏沉沉地想，如果Jim想喂养他，触摸他，操他，他很乐意接受。

还会有什么问题呢？

几个小时后，Blair醒来，躺在床上看着天花板，意识到问题是幻想与现实总是隔着一条鸿沟：隔着房门肆意幻想Jim Ellison的蛋蛋抵进你的小屁股和走到他面前真正发出邀请是完全不同的两码事。Blair想，如果你真的要走到6英尺（注：约1.82米）高的Jim Ellison先生面前，愉快地向他建议把你们之间的情谊从周末一起露营的哥俩好变成直抵核心的滚床单，你非常需要好好准备一下。

因为他不确定能否做到。

他当然可以亲吻、触摸Jim，还可以舔他——甚至可能想操他——但是，他能被Jim操吗？Blair·前直男·Sandburg皱了皱脸，这是个大问题。

他最好先搞搞清楚。

Blair吸了口气，摸进两腿之间，把一只手指轻轻放在褶皱的入口上按了按，然后打了个激灵，他没有感到任何情欲，因为这个动作似乎毫不情色。他咬咬牙，坚持不懈地把手指头推进去一点，感觉冰冷平滑，然后就没有其他的了。糟糕，毫无起色，和幻想里的一点也不一样。

Blair叹了口气，起身去洗澡。

20分钟之后，他清洁整理完毕，听到门口传来响声，探头一瞧，Jim正提着两个购物袋进门，他把带子放在桌上，向Blair眨眨眼，“别告诉我你刚刚才起床？”Blair看着Jim脱掉外套，挂在挂钩上，感觉看到幻想中的图画。“天呐，你还真是补了一大觉。”

没来得及多想，Blair径直走过去，一头闯进Jim怀里。

Blair深吸一口气，紧紧抱住温暖、高大的Jim，好像抱住自己期望的一切。

“Blair？”Blair听出Jim声音里的疑问和恐慌，于是稍微退开一些，“Blair，怎么了？发生了什么？”Jim的声音充满担忧。

“没事，一点事情都没有。”Blair用轻快的口吻说，试图安抚Jim。

但是Jim并没有被安抚，他抓住Blair的胳膊，“你生病了？”

“没有。”Blair说，又一次因为迎面扑来的暖意感到有些晕眩。

“有人打电话来了吗？”

“没有。”

“所有人都没事？”吉姆追问，“西蒙，我父亲，你母亲？”

“大家都没事。”

“所以你就是毫无缘由地抱我一下？”

“对。”

“只是突然发疯？”

“没错。”

“好吧，”Jim点点头，松开Blair的胳膊，轻轻拍拍他的脸颊，“你特么还真知道怎么让我吓尿。”

“抱歉啦。”Blair说，他的视线追随Jim走进厨房，解开购物袋，他感受着Jim身上传来的阵阵热浪，忽然灵机一动，想到一个主意！

“那个，Jim，我出去一下！”Blair一边说，一边走向衣帽架抓起外套。

“你确定？”Jim转头皱眉问，“也许你该多休息一会儿。”

“不，不，”Blair扶着门把手，转身看着Jim认真地说，“我很快回来。”

 

:::

 

好玩的是他差不多忘了那个地方该怎么走，不过他想起“雪松街45号，弗雷泽”的门牌，这样就好找多了。

当Blair到达那栋维多利亚风格的大房子的时候，天已经擦黑，他知道他应该走前门，但神使鬼差的，他又沿着上一次的轨迹，穿过车道，穿过院子返回“犯罪现场”——后门那里，门又开着。不过这次，他没有贸然闯进去，而是“砰砰”敲响玻璃门。

过了好一会儿，马克出现在白色厨房里，穿着牛仔裤和Polo衫，不怎么愉快地看着门口的不速之客。

“干嘛？”他没有请Blair进去，只是站在那里大声问。

“我能和你俩聊吗？”Blair也大声喊道。

“聊什么？”马克问。Blair叹气，这个问题很难回答，于是他握住门打手，推开门，不请自入——第二次。

“喂！”马克大声抗议，“你不能——”

“我想和你谈谈Jim Ellison。”Blair放轻声音说。马克闭上嘴巴，眯起眼睛。

“我不认识什么Jim Ellison。”

“他是我的朋友。”

“我相信，”马克交叉双臂抱着胸前，“不过我还是不认识他。”

“马克，听着——”Blair继续解释，但是马克退后一步，神情紧张地看着他。

“你到底是谁？扫黄组的？”

“不，不是——算了，去他的，我们不需要聊天，我只是想雇佣你，可以吗？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”马克回答，身体绷紧。

Blair转身把门关上锁好，然后伸进外套口袋掏出钱包，抽出一叠钱，他抓起马克的手，把它们塞进他手里。

“Please？”Blair说，马克一定从他声音里听出什么，他叹了口气，点了点头，把那叠没数过的纸币塞进口袋。

“好吧，好吧。”他转过身，Blair跟在后面走出厨房，通过一条走廊。

“外套给我。”马克说。于是Blair脱下夹克，递给马克，后者将它挂起。马克举起双臂示范一下，Blair点头照做，马克快速地搜索Blair全身，然后舒了一口气，站起身，“好的，现在说说你想要什——”

突然他顿住，脸色也有了变化，他伸出一只手慢慢覆上Blair的脸。Blair差点忍不住退后一步，进度好像太快了？不过他马上意识到马克只是看着他的衬衫。

当马克重新抬起头，他的表情里有种特殊的意味。

“你刚才说你是Jim Ellison的朋友？”马克轻声问。

“对。”

“原来如此，”马克自言自语，他又伸出手，手指骨节沿着Blair的脸颊滑动，拇指划过Blair的嘴唇，“原来如此。”

“他不知道我来这儿。”

“哦？”马克意味不明地回答。

“对，他不知道，但是我知道他在和你上床。”Blair急切地说，“他总是让你穿着我的衣服，对吗？他让你穿过我身上这件，是不是？”

“我不能讨论这个，”马克回答，“别说他了，告诉我你想要什么？”

“我想他操我，但是我从没有——我不知道我能不能接受。”

“为什么不直接问他？”

“我不想让他失望——如果我不能的话。所以我觉得也许你能……你知道的。”

马克叹气，点头，“明白了，跟我来。”

Blair跟着他走上楼梯，进入一间家具齐全的卧室。马克关上门，转身看着Blair，伸出手指勾住Blair的腰带，把他拉近，让他们的下腹贴在一起。

“有任何和男人的经验吗？”

“一点点，基本是大学里喝醉了，和朋友互相手活儿、亲热之类的……”

“嗯，”马克答应一声，松开Blair，踢掉自己的鞋子，爬上床，“我们先从你熟悉的地方开始，你会舒服一些——过来。”他伸开手臂，Blair深吸一口气，爬到他旁边。

“不用紧张。”马克说，安抚地摸摸他的背。

“我知道，我知道，只是有点怪。”

马克温暖的手臂环上Blair的脖子，把他拉到面前，然后他们开始接吻。于是Blair发现，手活儿是手活儿，亲吻是亲吻。

他们躺倒在床上，嘴唇仍然紧紧粘在一起，Blair觉得自己喜欢马克的身体，以及他触摸自己的感觉。马克探进Blair的衬衫底下，手指碰到Blair的乳环时，抽了口气。Blair记起马克也有这玩意儿，于是也伸手摸索马克的胸口。于是他们就那样躺在那里，一边呻吟着亲吻，一边轻轻拉扯对方的乳环。

Blair喘着气，一边在马克的手里冲撞，一边摸索马克的裤子寻找他的性器，他爱抚着那根家伙，想象那是Jim的阴茎——然后他意识到在这个场景中，马克正在扮演Jim，因为马克抚慰他的阴茎的同时，正咬着他的耳垂，小声低喃，“Blair，Blair，Blair……”但Blair并没有告诉过马克他的名字。

一切变得更加真实生动，于是在马克的一根手指伸进体内的时候，Blair颤抖着弓起身体。

也许是空气里的热度，也许是他已经箭在弦上，总之一切变得非常不同，Blair伴随着阴茎被抚慰和后穴的手指抽插的节奏持续呻吟，迷失在感官的欲海里，他抓住马克的阴茎，两人紧紧贴在一起相互磨蹭，大汗淋漓。当马克插入第二根手指，Blair挺直身子，猛烈的射出，这时他正攥着马克的阴茎，听到马克也发出深深的低吟，然后是手心被精液弥漫的湿润感觉。

他们躺在那里，深深呼吸，胸膛起伏，过了几分钟，马克坐起身，扶着Blair趴在他身上，Blair筋疲力竭地固定好，依旧软成一团。

“放松。”马克说，双手温柔爱抚Blair的屁股，Blair感觉两根手指又熟练地进入他体内，他喘息一声，张开大腿。

“你真漂亮，”马克低喃，手指仍轻柔地进出，“美极了，我真想现在就操你，成为第一个占有你的人。”

“来。”Blair嘶声说，向后摆动屁股，让马克的手指进得更深。

“我觉得Jim不会高兴的。”马克遗憾地说。Jim的名字让Blair的阴茎开始变硬，他想象着Jim在他身后，手指在他身体里宣示，他更加用力地向后挺起，忽然马克的手指擦过他的前列腺，他尖叫出声。

“操！怎么回事，那是什么？”Blair大叫，不由自主地重复刚才的挺动。老天，那太棒了，就像从身体内部被开发，他抑制不住地颤抖，更加用力地扭动身体，追寻马克的手指。天啊，那太棒了，从来没有这么棒。

身后的马克大口呼吸，发出低低的咆哮，“好紧，太紧了，你真漂亮。”Blair喘息着又射了出来。

“哈，小家伙，”马克低声说，“我现在能理解你为什么让他疯狂了，那个可怜鬼。”Blair张张嘴，想要反驳却没有力气说出一句话。

马克探身在床头柜摸索了会儿，然后对Blair说，“放松点。”Blair感觉到一个温暖的光滑的东西滑进他的里面，他转过头迷惑地看着马克。

“我在你里面放了一个肛塞，”马克一边柔声说，一边专注地把塞子放到合适的地方，“它会让你保持打开的状态，为他准备好。”

“嗯哼。”Blair附和一声，很快闭上眼睛，马克躺倒他身边，一条手臂搭在他身上，也沉沉睡去。

大约50分钟后，Blair醒来，洗了澡穿好衣服，回到卧室在马克额头点了一个快速的吻，在马克伸手的时候飞快地退开，微笑着朝他挥挥手，然后退出房间。他走下楼梯，返回厨房，打开后门，跑过车道，屁股里仍然塞着塞子，身体和心灵都轻快无比，脑海里盘旋着流连不去的轻吟“Jim，Jim，Jim……”

 

:::

 

回到公寓的时候，Jim正坐在桌边吃晚餐，他抬头看看冲进门的Blair，“我还以为你今晚不回来。”

“噢，回来了。”Blair兴高采烈地说，脱下外套挂在挂钩上。他走进厨房给自己盛了一份食物，然后走到餐桌边加入Jim，“饿死我了，一整天都忘了吃东西。”

Jim瞥了他一眼，皱着眉说，“忘了吃东西？Blair，你是一个成年人，你得好好照顾自己。”

“知道啦，知道啦，”Blair应声，“但是我今天真的有好多东西要思考。”他开始大笑，Jim脸上现出迷惑的表情，他笑得更加厉害。

“什么这么有趣？”

Blair吐吐舌头，想想他是如何在24小时里重新认识了自己的人生和性向，重新排列了自己生活的优先级——天啦噜，他也太了不起了！

“没什么——啊，不，一切，”Blair中途改正。Jim的眉头更加高耸，Blair挥挥手里的叉子，“一切都明了了。”

Jim摇头叹气，抄起空盘子放到水池里，然后坐到沙发上开始看电视。Blair一边吃饭，一边专心致志地看着Jim，脑海里不断闪过各种幻想的画面。Jim抬起头，不解又小心翼翼地看看他，但最终什么也没说，扭过头把注意力重新落在晚间新闻上。

终于，Blair抹抹嘴巴，推开盘子，穿过房间，坐到Jim身边，“我们能聊聊吗？”

Jim犹豫一下关掉电视，然后转个身抱起双臂，高耸眉毛地看着Blair，“嗯，我猜就会有这么一下，来吧，聊。”

Blair眨眨眼，“呃，我并不是要，我是说——‘聊聊’并不是指，那种，对立的样子……”

Jim问询地抬起眉毛，Blair闭上眼睛，沮丧地说，“你这样让我很难说……”

“说什么？”Jim问。

Blair皱皱脸，“你又来了。”

“Blair，想说什么就说。”

“好的，但是，那什么……”Jim注视着他，Blair投降似的举起双手，“好吧，好吧，Jim——”他停下来，深吸一口气，“Jim，你想和我上床吗？”

Jim没有一丝动作或一点反应，于是Blair挨近一些，直到可以感到两人之间的热度，快速地补充道，“我的意思是，我，我想和你上床，真的，我想这样，和你上床。所以，你愿意吗？”到了这份上，他觉得他想说的已经表达得足够清楚，于是他停住，伸手按上Jim的胳膊，轻轻揉捏。

Jim抱在胸前的双手缓缓垂落到身侧，Blair心脏狂跳，阴茎震颤，张开双臂结结实实地抱住Jim，感到Jim的手臂也在背后收紧。Jim身上火热坚硬，按着Blair的背把他拉向自己，越来越紧，直到抵着他坚实的胸膛，然后轻轻松开，推开了Blair。

一只冰凉的手掌划过Blair的脸，Jim低低地说，“Blair，我觉得那不是个好主意。”

Blair感到一阵冰冷，他看着Jim的眼睛，“什么？”

“我觉得那不是个好主意。”Jim重复，又温柔地拍了拍Blair的脸。

“可是，可是——”世界似乎一下子颠倒过来，Blair只能结结巴巴地吐出两个词。因为Jim明明——他刚刚还——天啊！甚至，现在！他仍然在这样触碰他啊！看在上帝的份上！

“可是，你不想吗？”

Jim抿紧嘴巴，收回手，低声说，“这和那无关。”

“见鬼的无关！”Blair大喊，他想不出什么能说的，于是再次说道，“见鬼的和那无关！”

“就是无关，”Jim固执地说，然后站起身，“说真的，我很荣幸，但那不是个好主意。你想来瓶啤酒吗？”

“‘那不是个好主意’，‘你想来瓶啤酒吗？’”Blair不可置信地重复，“就这样？讨论结束？”

“你不觉得我们应该结束掉这个讨论吗？”Jim用更“平常”的声音回答，“我觉得应该，然后我们继续和往常一样。”他走向厨房，打开冰箱，拿出两瓶啤酒，穿过客厅，返回到电视机前，递给Blair一瓶，“我们还是朋友，对吗？”

Blair没有管面前的啤酒，只是不解而痛苦地看着Jim，“但是，为什么？”

“因为……”Jim把啤酒放到咖啡桌上，转身走开。

“只是一个‘因为’可不够。”Blair提醒，Jim的脸上闪过一道愤怒的表情。

“不够也就这样了。”

“但是——”

“别说了，好吗？”Jim烦躁地打断Blair。

“我*不能*，”Blair绝望地说，“我*不能*！”

“不能也就这样了。”Jim说，“我的天呐，Sandburg，这就是你惯用的引诱技巧吗？唠唠叨叨直到对方妥协？”

“可是，Jim——”

“你永远不懂‘不’的意思吗？”Jim开始咬牙切齿。

“可是你不想吗？”Blair还是挤出这句话，Jim重重叹息，举起双手。

“无关的问题。”

“告诉我你不想，”Blair看着Jim的眼睛，直直地说，“只要告诉我，你不想。”

Jim张开嘴，又抿紧，然后再次张开，沉声说，“我不想。”

“可是我想。”

Jim咬紧下颌，“对啊，你想，你想要什么就有一定要有什么，对吗？”

Blair站起身，愤怒正燃烧着他，“告诉我你不想要我，”他慢慢向Jim靠近，“告诉我你不想和我在一起，让我相信你。”

Jim退后一步，怒吼道，“Blair，别说了！”

“告诉我，说你不想要我，不想操我。”Blair看见Jim轻微的颤抖，又逼近一步，“你说不出口因为你想，你想操我想得要死。”Jim的两手开始握成拳。

“Sandburg，闭嘴，否则我会给你一顿揍，我发誓。”Jim的声音低哑而危险。

Blair可以听出Jim声音里的危险，但是他离得很近，Jim身上的热度几乎将他灼烧，颠倒的白色的世界在他眼前漂浮，他不能停止，于是他绷紧身体，又迈前一步，“告诉我你不想要我，告诉我你不爱我——”

“我爱你，”Jim沉声说，“我爱你，但是我也恨你，我恨你，Sandburg，你根本不知道我有多恨你。”

Blair踉跄着后退一步，脸色变得苍白。

“你把我整个操蛋的人生掌握在鼓掌之间，而你，你这彻底的混蛋，”Jim转身朝着公寓的窗户，“我甚至不敢相信——”

“我站在悬崖的边缘摇摇欲坠，而你甚至没有注意到，因为你总是这里跑跑，那里晃晃，你有停下来想一想吗？你想过你是……你是我没有进精神病院的唯一的原因吗？你想过你是世上没有多一场军事葬礼的唯一的原因吗？”

“而现在，你想要什么？一段恋爱关系？”Jim的声音仿佛临死的挣扎，“不够吗？你拥有的权力还不够吗？你还想要更多，是这样吗？”

“你在操马克，”Blair疾声说，他以为永远不会说出这件事，但是现在只要能让Jim停下来，他愿意说任何事。以前他总是希望Jim能多说一些话，但是现在他只想Jim不要说了，“你在操马克，你把他当成我，你花钱去操他，或者说其实是操我。你更愿意这样进行吗？”

这确实让Jim停下来了，但也只有片刻。“是的，”Jim无力地说，“是的，我花钱，而且我还会继续花钱，因为你是我的禁入区，他不是。我不能，我不能冒险——”

他停下来，转身看着Blair，抱住双臂让自己不要陷入颤抖，“但是现在你想要了，世界就要换个样，因为只要你想要了，你就会说你想要。‘不’这个回答从来不在你的单词表里，你从来不把它当做一个答案，只有我把它做当一个答案。”

“现在你说你想要，但是也许明天你就不想要了？也许明天你会痴迷于另一件事——会是什么？3P，SM，羊，或者会给你生一群漂亮孩子的犹太女人？也许到时候你就会走开，那时候我会剩下什么？

“死亡，或者永久的神游，或者脑子停留在无边的炼狱——哈，Sandburg！”Jim高喊，“还不懂吗你这愚蠢的混蛋，我没有享受欲望的权利。我所希望的……我所希望的一切只是永远和你保持朋友的关系……”他开始颤抖，“为了这，我已经做了一切，我也会继续提供一切……”

Blair看着Jim，神情苍白而紧绷，“那么，具体地说，你会提供什么呢？”他的声音非常轻柔，“我的友情价值几何？我价值几何？一个房间加一日三餐？”他顿了一下，紧紧盯着Jim，“这和你给马克的比起来差多少？”

“什么？”

“很明显，我一直以来的售价太低了，”Blair缓缓说，“我这个‘混蛋’非常幸运，你的命攥在我的手里，我可得好好弄清楚然后全力开发我手里的金矿。你需要我，所以一直养着我，不过我觉得一个睡觉的地方加一日三餐只是最基本的吧，”他用一种评估的眼光看着Jim，“告诉我你给马克多少，Jim。开始谈判之间，我需要知道竞争对手的出价。他只是时不时穿一下我的衬衣，而我可是一直穿着我的各种衣服、裤子、鞋子。噢，如果你想要我穿着鞋子的话，这部分可以是免费的。”

Jim脸色乌青，他抓住Blair的肩膀发疯地摇晃，但是现在轮到Blair不会停止。

“我可以用你给我的钱付给马克，做他的常客，”Blair狠狠地继续，“这是最好的局面——你把他当我操，我雇他当你操，他会大赚一笔——三赢。”

“住口。”Jim嘶吼。

“我喜欢你考虑这件事的方式，”Blair继续说，希望自己没有预计错误，“你让所有事情都清清楚楚，互惠交换——你利用我，我利用你，我们同时在性上利用马克。你习惯摒除感情因素，这非常对，让我们保持这种交易关系——”

“住口！”

“——这样我们都成了卖身的男妓。你就是这样看的，对吗？这就是我们所谓的友情的基础，对吗？”

忽然，吉姆举起一只手，在半空捏成拳，Blair猛抽一口气，绷紧身体，一眨也不眨地地盯着Jim的眼睛，“来吧，尽管来，不过你会为此付一大笔钱，我发誓。”

拳头疾风一般落下，最终柔软地落在Blair脸上，手指半是威胁，半是爱抚地抚摩皮肤。

“我付不起，”Jim低喃，指节刮擦着Blair的脸颊，划上他的鬓角，探进浓密的卷发，攥住满满一大把，“我承担不起……”

“我很便宜的，”Blair轻声说，“比你想的还便宜。”

“可以分期付款？”Jim问，撩起Blair的衬衫下摆，探进法兰绒布料的下面，按着Blair的后腰把他拉向自己，直到两人紧紧贴在一起，Jim坚硬地抵着Blair。

Blair搭上Jim的腰，轻轻蹭动身体，以同样的硬度抵着Jim，喃喃地说，“对，慢慢来，我们有的是时间。”

但是Jim似乎一点也不想慢慢来，他开始狂乱地抚摸Blair，从肩膀到胸膛，隔着衬衫抓住一粒乳环，受到刺激的Blair猛地闭上双眼，挺直身体。他大口喘息，扬起颤抖的双手意图帮忙解开衬衫，但是被Jim别开，下一秒湿漉漉的吻就落在胸前的皮肤上。Blair扭动身体，想摆脱挂在胳膊上的衬衫，想要那湿漉漉的嘴唇继续，更多，更下面。Jim仿佛领会了他的意思，一把撕开衬衫的布料，反手甩到地上。

然后Blair的裤子前档被拉开，湿漉漉的温暖的呼吸喷吐在皮肤上，轻轻的吸气声告诉他Jim正在摄入他的气息。Blair颤栗起来，脑子里的一小部分思考着Jim此时的触觉、视觉、味觉和嗅觉，他开始呼唤Jim的名字，一遍又一遍，弥补了听觉，然后Jim的温暖湿润的嘴巴包裹住他的阴茎。

Blair摸到Jim的头顶，爱抚他的头发，不知过了多久，忽然释放出来，后穴里的肛塞的压力让高潮时的感觉变得奇怪，紧张而鲜明。他粗重地呼吸着，浑身像散了架一样绵软无力，Jim强壮的双手支撑他慢慢坐下，扶他仰面躺在地上，然后拉开他的双腿。

Jim的手指温柔地抚慰Blair，探进他的穴口，然后停顿一下。Blair点点头，“是的。”回答未言明的问题，也回答一切。他柔顺地展开身体迎接他和Jim的第一次，Jim顺利而容易地进入他的身体，正是Blair期待和渴望的样子。

Blair睁开眼，看到Jim眼睛闪闪发亮地凝视着他，他喊了一声Jim的名字，Jim回以他的名字，“Blair。” 

他回答，“是的。” 希望Jim听清楚他的回答一直是，是的，是的，是的。

 

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> In The Eye Of The Beholder共有五篇文章，情节无交集，单独观看不影响理解。中文译文如下，欢迎食用：  
> [《录像带》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11721036)  
> [《裸照》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11374302)  
> [《锁孔》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11879211)  
> [《录音带》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12891066)  
> [《图书馆》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13783824)
> 
>    
> 如果喜欢，请留下kudos！XD
> 
> 欢迎访问原作者[Francesca](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca) 的主页。高产且高质，推荐！


End file.
